I Need To Confess
by tiffanylambert1994
Summary: "Rose Tyler, I need to confess some things that I have kept from you"
1. Chapter 1

The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, he and Rose Tyler, his companion, just had a huge fight. As he was walking along, all he could think about was her. He thought he had been too hard on her. "All she wanted was to know more about me and my life" he mumbled to himself.

"I was so close to telling her everything, but I know if she knew everything about me, she would grow to hate me". The doctor was right, there are just some things about a man that shouldn't be known…. He wanted so bad to go back and apologize to rose and reveal his true feelings for her…. But he didn't want to ruin what he had with her. He walked into a hotel and decided to spend the night there and let rose cool down. Before he made it to the desk he sensed something wasn't right… he ran to the TARDIS and found that rose was gone…

30 Minutes earlier

Rose POV: "Damn, he is so thick! All I wanted was to know more about him! I've been traveling with the bloak for months now, there are some things I just really want to know. Im sorry that you have to hear this….. oh my god I'm talking to a machine like it can hear me…. God that man makes me so mad that I lose my mind, but then again.. he does other things to me too, the way his hand fits perfectly in mine.. I guess maybe I was too forward with him, maybe he just doesn't want me to know certain things because he wants to protect my feelings…" I sat down and thought about him when suddenly I heard the door open. I ran to the door thinking that he came back…. Instead a bunch of hooded figures grabbed me….

30 Minutes later

Nine POV: "She's gone…." I looked around for a clue, something that would tell me where my rose was. I finally found a typed up note that said "if you want your companion alive, prepare to surrender. You know where to find us." I knew right then and there who had my rose… I ran out of the TARDIS and to the warehouse… "I don't even know if ill survive tonight but if I do, rose will finally know how I really feel.. I just hope its not too late.."

A/N: this is my first story, let me know what you think…. Sorry the first chapter is a little short


	2. Chapter 2

Nine POV: I finally made it to the entrance of the warehouse, seeing two hooded men, I walked up "I'm here to see kahn". The hooded figures took me to a huge room where dalek kahn stood and many hooded figures held rose… "Doctor!" That's all rose had to say to get my attention….

"What do you want kahn!" He said "Isn't it obvious doctor, I want to exterminate you! Are you so thick that you couldn't get that from the note!" I put my hands up on surrender "I surrender to you kahn. As my last wish if you are at least that decent of a villan is to let rose live and to let me tell her something." I pleaded. "The human will live and you have 5 minutes to tell her whatever needs to be said" he spat. "Rose Tyler, I need to confess some things I've kept from you, but first, I apologize for my earlier outburst, I was out of line and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Rose started crying, "I forgive you doctor" she said. I went over to her and wiped her tears away and held her in my arms. "Rose, I have to admit, I never thought I could fall in love, but in over 900 years in time and space, I have been proved wrong. I love you Rose Tyler."

Rose POV: "I love you Rose Tyler." I couldn't help but smile like an idiot at those words. "Doctor, I love you too." He smiled and said "I know I only have 2 minutes left, Rose if I had time, I'd tell you everything you wanted to know but I think instead I'll do this" his lips crashed on to mine, finally. I've been waiting on this since the day we got back from seeing the end of the world. I started to kiss back a bit rougher but then pulled away. The doctor looked at me with a tear in his eye. "Forget me Rose Tyler, live a new life, go on new adventures, have a family. I'm going to die happily knowing I shared something that powerful with you. Even though it was only for a minute, It was fantastic." I wrapped him in my arms and held him. "Times up doctor" the dalek said. He let me go "Goodbye Rose." Red lights began to flash and sirens went off. "Kahn, we need you now, the ood are beginning to turn against us and there are way too many of them" just then the hooded figures eyes glowed a bright red and they headed straight for kahn. The doctor grabbed my hand and started to run.

Nine POV: All I could say was that was the biggest stroke of luck I have ever had in my life. I ran straight toward the TARDIS with Rose and shut the door behind us. I know we wouldn't have more than 1 night before kahn would find me, but all I need is one night.. "Rose, anything you want to know, I will be totally honest with you. Please ask away."

Later that night

Nine POV: She asked me so many questions… she knew all this about me yet she was still here… "Just one more question doctor" she said. "Ask away." "How would you feel if I said I wanted you." I looked at her with widened eyes "Want me how exactly?" "You know what I mean by that" she said in a seductive tone as she dropped her hands from my chest to my waist….. Oh Lord, if she put her hands any lower…. "Rose Tyler, this is how I would feel" I crashed my lips onto hers. God, this was the perfect moment… I wanted her to know that I have also wanted this for so long. She wrapped her legs around my waist… oh god I'm in trouble now


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV: All I could think was oh my god, I was really about to do this with the doctor. His kiss was starting to get rougher. I knew as soon as he kissed me that he felt the same way. He carried me like this into his bedroom and laid me down. I leaned forward and helped him with his jacket and jumper. I quickly took my top and bra off. He found my lips again and the kiss got even deeper as he fondled my breasts. I quickly found the button to his pants and quickly got them off. He moved his hands to try to take my pants off but had some trouble so I helped him. He decided to slip my undergarments off as well, ok 2 can play at this game. I got his boxers off and my lips moved to his neck while my hands pumped him. "Rose…" he moaned. A seductive smile came to my lips. Who knew I could make the doctor like this… My lips moved to his chest and started to move downward to his member.

Nine POV: "Rose…." That's all I could say…. God this girl has driven me crazy since the day I met her, but now it was a different kind of crazy…. Her sweet mouth found my cock… God she had a way of torturing me. Her tongue started sliding up and down my shaft. "Rose…" I grabbed a handful of her hair, knowing I was near my first climax of many tonight. "Rose, I'm coming" I felt myself empty into rose's mouth.. She swallowed and looked up at me with want in her eyes. "Doctor, I need you, now" she said. I readied myself and climbed on top. "Rose, are you sure you want an old man like me making love to a young, beautiful woman like you" I looked deep into her eyes. "Doctor, I want this more than anything…. Please" she pleaded. I found her opening and thrust my member into her. "Doctor." She moaned as I kept up a steady pace. I can't believe I'm doing this, with a girl like rose… I could feel my second climax coming but I wanted to wait for rose… I quickened the pace trying to hold it off… She gave me a warning. "Doctor!" Both of us finally climaxed… I rolled off of her and layed next to her. "I love you" She said cuddling close and placing her head on my chest. God she was so beautiful just laying next to me. Her skin flushed and her hair all tousled up… I knew we couldn't stay this way forever but I would be sure to keep this image right here in my mind for the lonely days ahead. I stayed up and watched her sleep.

Rose POV: I woke up the next morning with the doctor's arms wrapped around my body and his stare on me. "Good morning beautiful" he mumbled as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I blushed and smiled. "Rose Tyler, in 900 years of time and space, I have to say that you are the only girl that can drive me crazy like this" he said flashing the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face.

Nine POV: I meant every word I said, she is the only one that could make my heart melt with one word, one touch… "Well for an old man that you claim you are, you still got it. And you're not so bad looking yourself." She said. I ran my fingers through her hair as we just layed there silently. "Rose, we can't stay here all day. Although I would love to, we have to find a way to deal with the daleks." "Ok, but after all that is done, we have to do that again" with that, she got up and went to the bathroom. God, I thought I would never be so captivated by a human body like I am with Rose's… I got up and threw on my clothes, hearing the shower run I had to peek in there…. I knew it was bad but I just had to see it one last time before I had to face kahn. Rose heard me come in and peeked out from the curtain "Do you need something doctor?" she asked. I smiled and sat down, "I just wanted to see your body. Rose, I just want to watch you. Please" Rose smiled and turned off the water. "I'm sorry." "Let me help you doctor" she whispered. She danced for me as I watched. When she finished, I looked her up and down one last time. "Thank you rose, that's just what I needed to start my day." "Anytime doctor" she smiled. I left and tried to think of a way to get rid of the daleks before they cause any damage. I went to the console room and thought for a while. Rose finally came in. "Got a plan doctor?" she asked. "I think so, you ready to go?" Rose nodded and grabbed my hand. Way to be a distraction Rose Tyler…..

A/N: sorry if this sucks, I tried my hardest. Next update will be soon, I promise


	4. Chapter 4

Nine POV: As soon as we made it to the warehouse, I saw dead ood everywhere… Just as I had figured. I found some circuit boards and wires and started tinkering. By the time I was through, I had a decent weapon against the daleks. "What is that doctor?" she asked. "Basically it's a gun that will shoot out enough of an electrical signal to fry the daleks circuits from the inside out" "That's really clever doctor" she said. "Lets see if it works first and then you can call me clever." Just then a dalek popped out of a door, I aimed and fired. Sure enough it worked and within seconds it exploded. "Brilliant!" she wrapped me up in a hug. "Now is not the time to celebrate, there are still hundreds of daleks in there. We must keep moving" "Right" she said removing her arms. I kinda wish I hadn't said that but I had to… I need to get rid of these guys first, then I'll worry about those arms around me.

We entered the warehouse slowly and quietly, trying not to cause absolute panic among the daleks. Rose's eyes started to water when I turned around. "What's wrong sweetheart?" "You can't smell the dead things that are in here?" she asked. Truth is, I could but I had a trick for covering up the scent. "Rose, just keep your head up and facing forward and just focus on forward." She followed my instruction and kept up with me. Pretty soon it was just 1 wall and 1 door between me and kahn. "Rose I need you to stay here and wait for me, it's gonna get rough in there and I don't want you in the middle of it." "Ok" her smile turned into a frown but I had to keep her safe as I could. I quietly entered, I knew kahn saw me cause by the time I turned around, he had me trapped with this beam of light prison. "I knew you couldn't run forever doctor, you take too much pity on the human race." He snapped. "I would do the same for all of the other races, you are an evil machine that deserves to rust and rot." "Such big words for one with a race that has only one survivor who is near death." He spat.

I saw rose appear out of the corner of my eye. My only thought was that I hope that kahn didn't exterminate her… I turned to look at kahn, he was frozen… he was literally sitting there looking like he was about to speak but he never did…. Suddenly the beam disappeared and I was free. "Doctor if you're going to do something, do it now we haven't got much time before it wears off." Rose said. I instantly aimed and fired the gun at kahn…. Within seconds, he exploded into millions of pieces…. I looked at rose and ran to the door to find other daleks. "Doctor, you don't have to worry about it, jack fixed the signal so that it would go out to all the daleks, they are all gone." I dropped the gun and ran to rose, wrapping my arms around her. I then realized what she said…. Jack was here which meant competition… My smile turned into a frown.

Rose POV: I thought the doctor would be all smiles now that the threat was gone… But I couldn't see that smile that I absolutely adored.. "What's wrong, doctor?" He shook his head "I'm fine rose" "Doctor, if you think that I'm gonna fall in love with jack, you must be insane, although I can't lie that he is handsome, you are what I want. I love you, doctor." He smiled "And I love you, Rose Tyler."

Nine POV: We silently walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand. "Hey doctor, miss me?" jack said. I gave jack a quick hug and so did rose. "Good to have you back captain."  
Rose and Jack talked for a while while I messed with controls on the TARDIS.

That is, until rose nudged me and looked at me with needy eyes. "Jack, if you don't mind, I will accompany my companion to her bedroom." "Can I join?" he pleaded. I looked at him with an are you kidding me face "No jack, this is something between me and rose only" "That's not fair, what am I supposed to do while your getting some" he whined. I opened a closet and pulled out a blow up doll. "Here" I threw the doll at him while rose pulled me into her room. "Doctor, tonight is your night, take whatever you like." I shook my head "No rose, tonight is your night, it took a lot of courage to walk into the face of death with one life, and you did it for a man that doesn't deserve it. So tonight, whatever you want me to do, I will do it." She walked up to me and locked her lips with mine. She finally broke the kiss, "Doctor, all I want from you is to make love to me." Her eyes had need and want in them. And just like that, I was putty in her hands. I pinned her against the wall, "How would you like it Miss Tyler"

A/N: Sadly, this is the end of the story. Im sorry it was really short. Im thinking about a possible sequel but I don't know.. please comment and tell me what you thought of the story. if enough people ask for a sequel, I will do it. Thanks for taking time to read my first fanfic. I really appreciate it.


End file.
